


The HoloMyth Club

by FunkyFaunus



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Inspired by The Breakfast Club (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyFaunus/pseuds/FunkyFaunus
Summary: I watched the breakfast club for the first time yesterday. Then it hit me. “5 people in detention. There are 5 holoen members.” … “I know what needs to be done”
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 23
Kudos: 148





	1. Arrival

It was a dull Saturday morning, the chill air stinging anyone who dared to step outside. In an ideal world, Amelia would be snuggled in bed and sleeping until the afternoon. But here she was, standing outside of the high school for her 7 AM detention. Lovely.

With a sigh and silent resentment that she couldn’t just stand here until 3, she looked back and smirked to her grandfather behind her. “Thanks for driving me, gramps.” The old man didn't even crack a smile. “Don’t let this happen again, Watson. You’re putting the family name to shame.” With that, the man drove the sputtering Beetle home.

Seeing the man try to be intimidating while driving that tiny car would’ve been amusing, had she not been stuck here for the next couple hours. She glanced at her wristwatch, 6:30. Should probably get moving. The blonde shook her head, shrugged her bag up her shoulder, and walked up the slight stairs to begin her trip to the library. 

\--

Just as the blonde got inside, a truck pulled up. The black door opened after a few tries, and a girl with pink hair hopped out. “You’re going to have to walk home tonight. You will also need to make yourself dinner. Understood?” “Yes, sir.” The pink girl thanked the older man for the ride.

“You’ve really done it this time, Mori.” He said with a cold, disapproving stare. “I know, sir. That’s why I’m here for detention.” She grabbed her bag out then shut the car door. She was thankful for her uncle, but his passive aggressive nature really ground her gears sometimes. She gave a stiff wave and walked up and into the school, putting her backpack on in the process.

\--

A few minutes later, two girls could be seen walking up the sidewalk side by side. One was a few inches shorter than the other, with white hair and blue highlights. The other had dark purple hair that went down to her knees and a nervous look. “Well Ina, we really blew it this time huh.” With a small nod and a hum, Ina responded, “I’ve never had detention before, Gura. I lied and told my mom I was hanging out with you all day.”

Gura grinned, “Well technically we are hanging out. Just at the equivalent of jail.” This got a small smile out of the other girl. “I suppose you’re right. Well, we’re here. Time to ‘hang out’ in silence for the next 8 hours.” With an exaggerated groan and a small ‘alright,’ the two walked into the building.

\--

Five minutes before detention was supposed to start, a red car pulled into the parking lot. Clearly in a panic, a girl with orange to teal hair nearly fell out of the driver's seat and yanked her bag out of the car. “I’m going to be late, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me….” she whined, slamming the door shut. She ran up into the school, praying that she would make it in time.

* * *

Through the halls, past the cafeteria, and inside the library sat four teens. The 4 desks were lined up one after another, and had 3 seats each. Gura and Ina were sitting right next to each other in the front, as expected. They had their bags sat between them in the once empty chair.

Amelia sat in the middle seat a single row behind the two, bag in her lap and staring at her watch. The teacher was set to arrive any second now, if her clock wasn’t lying. And it never lied, it wasn’t sentient. 

Two rows behind the blonde sat Mori, tapping her pencil against the desk wishing she could disappear. She had plans to work on her music the whole day. At least, she did before she got in trouble. She made a mental note to not get caught next time. 

All the girls shot straight up in their seat when the doors to the library burst open. Thinking that their teacher must be genuinely insane, they looked at the doors in fear. Fortunately, it was just another student with detention. The girls sitting in the front continued their small conversation and looked back at their watch, respectively. The only one who didn’t resume her tapping looked at the standing girl, horrified. 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” she said, and slammed her head onto the desk. The orange haired girl looked at the source of the noise and her eyes lit up. “Calli! I haven’t seen you in forever, I thought you were avoiding me!” Calli responded, although her words were muffled by the desk. “Because I _was_ , Kusotori. Please leave me alone.” The girl pouted and opened her mouth to retort, but the sound of heels clacking stopped her. 

Realizing that the teacher was coming, she rushed to sit directly behind Amelia. As soon as she was settled, the doors swung open and revealed a tall woman with glasses. Her black and red hair was very intimidating when accompanied by the glare she was wearing. Everyone including the pink haired girl sat up straight in silence, in fear of more trouble.


	2. Wild Enma Appears

The teacher glanced around the room, as if she was sizing up each and every student. Well, there were only five of them, but still. After she was done making most of them feel like they were going to faint from the pressure, she finally cleared her throat. “You can call me Ms. Enma. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you where you are, but let me refresh your memory just in case.” She spoke in such a booming voice, you could probably hear it from the cafeteria. “You are here in the library for detention. This is not to make friends, so I want it completely silent. You will each write a complete paper about why you are sorry for what you did.” 

She paused her lecture to pass out a blank piece of paper and a pencil to each student, then continued. “When I say paper, I don’t mean a couple sentences with an apology. You will write in detail what you did and why you shouldn’t have done it, from the front of the paper to the back. Get in that essay mentality.” As she droned on and on, they all sank farther and farther in their seats. “I will be monitoring you all in the teacher’s lounge across the hall. Neither door is to be closed under any circumstance.” With that, she marched out of the room into the one she just mentioned.

The room went silent, a starking contrast from the long rant that just occurred. Finally, Gura spoke up. “I can’t be the only one who didn’t get any of that.” Amelia let out a giggle, “I zoned out the second she said write a paper.” A sigh from the back of the classroom caught their attention, “She does this every time. I once filled the paper with the bee movie script and she didn’t notice. Just make it seem like it’s actually something.” This peaked Ina’s interest, and she spoke as such. “You’ve been in detention before, Calli?” “Yea,” the girl responded, “Why do you look so surprised, Kiara? I thought you stalked me?” She said it in a joking tone, but there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

Said girl looked offended she would even suggest that, and spoke up. “I would never! Don’t give them the wrong idea! I thought you were a star student?” This got a laugh out of Amelia, and Kiara swung her head around to the blonde. “What'cha laughing at?” “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just that Calliope has had at least three detentions before.” This got a curious look from Ina and Gura, and of course Kiara. “We have two classes together. She always talks back to the teacher, and then this happens.” She motioned to the room around them. “Well, that’s not what happened this time.” Calli mumbled, and with that the conversation ended.

“So,” Ina decided to fill the silence, “What do we do when we have to use the bathroom? Or when we’re done with the paper? Do we just sit here?” This got a terrified look from Gura, and she voiced her fears. “What if we get hungry? I’m gonna starve! I didn’t eat breakfast!” She must’ve been too loud, because this earned her a yell from Enma to be quiet and write. Letting the questions roll around in their heads, eventually everyone turned to look at Calli. 

“What?” she asked, suddenly being put on the spot. “Well,” Ina started, “You’ve been here before right? What do we do when we’re hungry?” “And when we have to pee?!” Gura added. The pink haired girl shook her head, and just said, “She forgot to take our phones. You can play on it when you get bored. As for food, you should’ve brought some. We’re here until three, after all.” Gura and Kiara’s face shifted to horror. “What?!” they shouted at the same time. “I thought they would let us leave to grab fast food then come back!” Kiara yelled more than asked. “Well you thought wrong.” Calli spoke, then continued from where she left off, “When you need to use the bathroom, just tell Enma. She’ll let you go depending on her mood.”

“What are we, elementary schoolers?” Amelia grumbled. “Well, thanks for letting us know anyways.” Calli nodded then rested her head on her arms, planning on napping. This left the other four to talk amongst themselves. “Did you guys bring any food?” Gura asked, hoping that her and Kiara were the only ones to oversight lunch. Receiving two head shakes in response, she groaned. “Oh come on! I can’t go for eight hours without lunch! My stomach gets loud!” “We can worry about lunch when that time comes. Probably.” Ina said with a reassuring nod, and Gura just sniffled. Amelia spoke up, “Well I hate to interrupt, but we should probably start filling this paper up with words.” With that, the students started writing in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating whenever i feel likeee


	3. Getting Acquainted

About an hour later the sound of pencils scraping paper stopped, everyone getting bored with the mundane task. Kiara glanced behind her and saw Calli was fast asleep. “Adorable.” She cooed, then turned back to the others. “What should we do? I didn’t bring earbuds and I don’t want to wake her up.” “Hm..” Amelia hummed, then a metaphorical lightbulb went off.

“What if we find a way to close that door? After that, we can pretty much do whatever. She hasn’t checked on us for a while, I doubt she would randomly look at the door.” Gura looked at her like she was crazy, stating the obvious. “She would hear the door shut, stupid! And I’m sure she glances at us every once a while, it’s literally her job!” The sleepy girl picked her head off the desk and spoke while she was rubbing her eyes. “She's gonna come in here if you keep being loud, that's for sure. But for your information, where her desk is she can’t see us easily. I’m pretty sure she relies on our volume level for when to check.” “Wait, how do you know-”

Ina was cut off by Calli standing abruptly. “If we’re gonna shut the door, we gotta be sneaky.” The girl turned to Kiara. “Come with me to the door. I’ll move the doorstop while you hold the door in place. Then we can gently shut it.” “Ooh, Calli, you need my big strong hands to help you with the door~?” Kiara said, already out of her chair before Calli could finish speaking. Calli looked at her with a blank face then turned to Ina. “You can help me instead.” “No! I was just playing around!” Kiara shouted, begging Calli to let her help.

“Ok ok! Just stop making it weird dude. And quiet down!” She looked at Kiara with a stern face, then the two walked down to shut the door. “Well, if we’re gonna be here a while, we might as well get to know each other.” Gura said to Amelia. “Yea, but shouldn’t we wait for them two first?” “Wait for us for what?” Kiara asked while hopping into her seat. Calli also gave a questioning glance as she sat. “Well, first of all, what are everyone’s names?” Everyone exchanged names, but then the room fell to silence again.

“Well, this is awkward.” Gura spoke, not really helping the atmosphere. “Why don’t we all say what we’re in for?” Amelia looked at her strangely for her choice of words, “We’re not actually in prison, you know?” “You get what I mean, ok! Anyways,” the white haired girl continued, “Who wants to start?” There were a few beats of silence before Ina spoke up. “I was caught drawing in class by a strict teacher. She gave me detention after the third time.” Ina looked a bit embarrassed after she finished, and glanced around. 

“You sweet summer child,” Gura said, then spoke for herself. “I stole food from the warehouse in the back of the cafeteria. Do you know how much food they have just sitting there? Tons! I didn't think they would miss a few bags of chips. But they did, apparently. What about you, blondie?” Amelia gave her a look before starting, “My name's Amelia, remember it. If that’s too hard for you, just call me Ame.” She waited for Gura to pout before continuing, “I was late too many times. I just thought the teacher was being a jerk, but turns out my watch was wrong this whole time. Just found that out today.” She gave a cheeky smile to Calli, then motioned for her to tell her tale.

“I beat some dude up. Actually, I’ve got in a couple fights, but only one snitched I guess.” She shrugged as if it wasn’t that interesting, then looked to Kiara for her story. “Hold up! That’s not a good enough explanation!” Kiara said, “You gotta give us more details than that.” Calli sighed, already expecting that response. “I’ll think about it later. For now, let’s hear what you got.” Kiara just shook her head disappointedly before beginning. 

“I snuck my cat into the school. When they asked me why I brought it, I asked what was wrong with me having a pussy. You can probably guess why that didn’t go well.” Kiara’s face had turned completely red, embarrassed about her actions. Everyone started laughing, making her hide her face in her hands. “I wasn’t thinking ok?! Stop making fun of me.” she mumbled, burning up. She then turned to Calli, trying to take the pressure off of her.

“Well, I said it. Time for you to give details, missy.” Calli wiped a tear of laughter from her eye, and just shook her head. “I said I’ll think about it later. Also known as not right now.” She glanced at the clock, seeing the time. “Well, we’ve been talking for awhile and it’s eleven. Anyone else hungry?” Kiara was annoyed she changed the subject but let it go. “Well, where are we going to get food from?” Ina asked, addressing the elephant in the room. “Good question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect me to joke around alot, i like having fun with writing lmao (evident from kiara's reason for detention, and the bee movie script thing)


	4. Munchies

“All I brought was an apple. I didn’t think I would be sharing it with four other people.” Calli said, thinking their options through. Ina piped up after a few moments, “Can’t we just ask Enma to grab food from the Cafeteria? I doubt she would let us starve.” Ameila made a grimace then responded with, “Cafeteria food sucks! Can’t we just sneak out and grab fast food? We can come right back and eat it here.” “But how are we gonna get there?” Calli asked, and was met with Kiara jingling her car keys with a smug smile. “We already got a ride, what are we waiting for? I want some nuggs!” Gura said, already halfway out of her seat.

“Ok, hold up, we gotta think a little rationally here. Sit back down Gura.” Calli said, trying to command the group. Gura plopped back down with a frown. “Enma hasn’t checked on us for four hours now. She's definitely going to soon. We’re going to need a reason to be gone, along with a reason for that door to be shut. Any ideas?” Everyone seemed to be deep in thought, before Kiara snapped her fingers. “I got it. Two of us ask to go to the bathroom, then go to McDonalds.” Kiara puffed out her chest with a proud look on her face. “Not bad of an idea, Kusotori. Good thinking.” Calli praised, leading to Kiara rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Well, that solves the food part. Now what about the door?” Gura asks, bouncing in her seat at the thought of food. Amelia answered her question like it was obvious, “Can’t we say that they closed the doors when they went to the bathroom? If she asks why we didn’t open it again, we weren’t allowed out of our seats.” Ina nodded, seemingly satisfied with the responses. She voiced her last question, “Who’s going to actually go? Obviously Kiara since it’s her car, but someone else should help carry the food.” Kiara just wore a mischievous smile already knowing the answer to that question. She looked over to the pink haired girl, who seemed genuinely confused by her choice. “Shouldn’t I stay here? I’m the only one who has been to detention before.” 

“Don’t worry Calli, we’ll be fine!” Gura reassured, swinging an arm around Amelia. “We’ve got Ame with us! She can babysit while you guys are away!” Amelia looked to the other girl like she was crazy. “Why would I want to-” She was cut off by an elbow to her side from Ina. “Yea! Plus, you’re pretty strong! It would be the safest choice!” Calli looked unsure, but a nod from Amelia convinced her. Outnumbered by popular vote, she just looked to Kiara with a shrug. “Let’s go!” Kiara cheered. She snatched up her keys and bag, setting them beside the entrance. She then walked out and came back with a thumbs up, grabbing her things by the door. Calli gave the other girls a brief nod and followed the orange girl.

“What the hell was that!?” Amelia shouted after the door closed, rubbing the back of her head from where her hair was pulled. “Listen, we needed to convince Calli. Making you nod was a key factor.” Gura said, taking her arm off of the other girl's shoulder. Amelia still seemed annoyed. “Whatever. Why did you want her gone so bad anyways?” “Cmon, Amelia. Kiara needed a wingwoman if she wanted to get anywhere. We just happened to be a perfect fit.” The purple girl finished with a smile. Amelia just looked at her with a confused expression, “Get anywhere? She literally has a car?” She still didn’t seem to get it, but let it go regardless. 

Moving on, the blonde looked to Gura with a smirk. The white haired girl raised a brow and asked what was wrong. “I guess Amelia really  _ was _ too hard for you to remember, huh? You called me Ame.” She finished in a sing-song voice, very amused by this discovery. Both of Gura’s brows shot up, not noticing what she had done. “Hey- Wait- That’s not-” she couldn’t finish her sentence before she was cut off by the other two laughing hard, and her face turned bright red. She prayed the others wouldn’t take too long grabbing their meals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can probably tell, but i dont really know what im doing lol. i always add way too much dialogue. i think im gonna wrap it up in a few chapters, reread this, then write a different fic with (hopefully) improvements. thinking takamori in prison or wild west. stay tunedd ( also sorry for the later update ;; )


	5. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been busy lately so later update, BUT SURPRISE speedrunning the end of this fic (i really wanna get to work on the prison one man) so im uploading each chapter as soon as im done writing it.

Calliope Mori sat in the passenger seat of Kiara’s car with two bags of food in her lap. They decided on grabbing five burgers and drinks, three orders of fries to share between them all, and some extra nuggets for Gura. It had taken them about fifteen minutes to drive to the McDonalds and come back, which wasn’t too bad all things considered. Just as she started grabbing the bags to take inside, Kiara stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Startled by the sudden touch, the pink haired girl sent her a questioning glance.

“Before we go inside,” Kiara started, “Can you tell me why you just go around bullying people? Is it really worth getting detention for?” Calli looked at her with an exasperated expression, expecting this to come up eventually. “Why do you have to ask this just when we’re about to eat? You really think I just go around throwing hands for no reason? I wasn’t _bullying_ anyone. They had it coming.” Realising the girl’s hand was still on her shoulder, she brushed it off roughly and went for the door handle. “Calli. I know you won’t say it in front of the others, so why don’t you just tell me? I won’t be too angry-” She was cut off, “I don’t need your approval, Takanashi. We shouldn’t keep the others waiting too long.” Kiara looked betrayed, and uttered a single question. “Why do you hate me so much?”

That single question arose a stronger tension than what was already there. Calli just stared at the girl next to her with a dumbfounded expression. “You- You don’t actually believe that, do you?” Kiara tried to seem like she wasn’t hurt, but a single tear gave away her answer. “So what if I do? Why would you care.” Calli just stared at her for a moment, and finally let out an empty laugh. She received a glare in response. “What’s so funny, huh? Everytime I try to talk to you, it's always ‘Not right now Kiara.’ It’s been that way for weeks! I have a perfectly good reason to think that way.” She frustratedly wiped at her eyes, waiting for the other girl to speak up. She looked the pink-haired girl in the eye. “Well?”

Calli averted her gaze and ran a hand through her hair before speaking. “I’m so sorry, Kiara. Before I explain myself, please let me finish before voicing your opinion. After that, you can scream at me all you’d like.” She waited until she received an apprehensive nod to continue. She let out a deep sigh that shook her whole body, then began. “Like I said before, I didn’t get detention for bullying anyone. I got into detention for fighting. Don’t worry, this ties into why I was avoiding you. I’ll get to it in a minute. You know those girls you used to be friends with?

“Well, I heard them trash talking you behind your back. I was gonna give them a piece of my mind, but I picked up what they were saying before I got there. They were planning on trashing your locker since they thought you had a crush on me.” Calli closed her eyes and started using more vulgar language. “I beat their asses. And avoided you so more people wouldn’t get that impression of you. Shit reasoning, I know. I should’ve told you the truth and been there for you. Sorry, again.”

Finally finishing her long winded rant, she scrunched her eyes tight and braced for impact. Instead of receiving a slap to the face, however, she was met by a tight hug. “You idiot.” Still in shock from the embrace, the other girl only let out a confused noise. “You really should have told me, Calli. While I agree they were being bitches, they didn’t get that idea from me being near you. The crush idea, I mean.” She snuggled into the other girl’s shoulder before continuing, savoring the moment in fear her next words would get her shoved away. “I was dumb and told them everything that was on my mind. Including you.” She decided to rip the bandage off swiftly. “And not just in a friendly way. In a romantic way.” She kept completely still whilst the other girl processed the words. “You really mean that?” “Absolutely. Why would I joke about this?”

Black painted nails rested upon orange hair and scratched lightly with a sigh. “Can we talk about this more later? You can come over my place after this is all over, my uncle’s gone for work. The food’s gonna get cold if it’s not already.” Purple eyes met red. “Depends. Is this a ‘never speak to me again’ talk?” “Of course not.” Kiara let herself get comfortable and held a mischievous smile. “Is there even going to be talking? What if it devolves into-” She was cut off by the opening of a car door and the crinkling of bags. “Cmon, Enma’s gonna think we drowned in the toilet.” “Aw, ok. But you didn’t deny it!” “Shut up, Kusotori.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, takamori. still have no clue what im doing but i wont have to worry about it for long (thank god). it's kinda moved away from the breakfast club and more towards straight up highschool drama LMAO oh well


	6. Order Up

The remaining three girls sat in the library still, patiently waiting for their lunch. Amelia had moved to sit between the other two, and their things were sat on the desk. They passed the minutes they’d been waiting by telling childhood stories, seeing who had the most horrifying tales. “And that’s how I almost got kidnapped. I win!” Amelia said, her story having the most twists while being completely true. That’s what she claimed, at least. Ina just looked horrified. “I don’t think that’s something you should be proud of. You could’ve died!” “But I didn’t!” The remaining girl chimed in before it derailed into another conversation about Watson’s near death experiences. “Ok, I hate to interrupt your bickering, but shouldn’t we be worried about the other two? It’s been at least twenty minutes now.” 

“Well,” the purple haired girl began, “We didn’t think to ask for their phone numbers to make sure they're ok. We just have to trust them.” Amelia just lazily leaned back in her chair, nodding in agreement with her eyes closed. “There’s not much else we can do other than wait.” The doors to the library swung open, and she muttered “I told ya so.” A loud clearing of the throat startled Amelia’s chair back on all fours, and everyone other than the perpetrator looked at the source of the sound. The black haired teacher was standing in the doorway, and she did  _ not  _ look pleased. “Where is Takanashi and Mori? They asked to use the restroom, but they don’t seem to be back yet. Do any of you know their whereabouts?” She locked eyes with the white haired girl, and Gura forgot to turn on her brain-to-mouth filter in a fit of panic. “I dunno, they’re probably making out in a stall or something!” The color from the older woman’s face drained, and Gura earned a slap on the shoulder from Ina alongside a look of disbelief from Amelia. 

\--

Footsteps rang through the halls, heading towards danger. Thankfully, Calli saw her before it was too late. She stopped Kiara with a hand, making a shush motion. “Here,” she whispered, opening the other girl's purse and shoving the bags of food inside. “I’ll run down the halls and catch Enma’s attention. Once she starts chasing me, run inside the library and think of an excuse.” “What are you going to do once she catches you?” The pink-haired girl just gave a toothy grin. “Haven’t thought that far yet.” She gave the orange girl an impulsive kiss on the cheek then bolted down the hall, as if she was running from the consequences of the smooch. Kiara stood with a hand to the spot and a light blush, processing what just happened.

\--

Just as Enma opened her mouth to respond to Gura, the sound of sneakers on limestone rang out. She whipped her head around just in time to see a flash of pink hair. “Yo, teach! I just lit up some green in the bathroom! Good luck finding out which one though. Also, have fun trying to catch me in those heels.” Her voice got quieter the further she got down the hall, but the message got across. Mumbling out a curse and glancing between the hall and the three students, the woman pushed up her glasses and began the chase. “Well, I guess they’re back.” “No crap, Sherlock.” “Guess I’m your sidekick now, Ina.” About thirty seconds later, Kiara peeked her head into the library with a wave and proceeded inside.

Red still lightly dusted her cheeks from earlier, but no one seemed to notice. She moved to sit a row behind the others and plopped her purse down on the desk. “Order up! Calli got you some nuggets too, Gura.” “Aw yea, that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Kiara distributed the burgers and drinks to everyone, setting Calli’s aside. She then gave the girls in front of her two fry containers to share, leaving the remaining one for her and the girl on the run. “So,” Amelia began, causing Kiara to look up, “How did it go? I know it didn’t take you twenty-five minutes just to drive to and from McDonalds.” The other girl’s face lit up, giving all the answers that were needed.

“Oh man. It totally worked, didn’t it.” Ina said with a smug grin, and Gura turned to the blonde to say, “I told ya it was a good idea! Now imagine if you didn’t agree!” Amelia just looked at the small girl with a deadpan expression. “I didn’t even have a say, though. You literally forced me to nod.” “The fine print isn’t important, alright.” Kiara looked curious, but couldn’t voice her opinions before the heavily abused doors were slammed open. The teacher had the missing girl by the ear, glasses lopsided and out of breath, but nevertheless furious. The fact that their height differed just by a few inches made it look even more ridiculous. 

The pink haired girl seemed to be in the middle of bargaining with the woman, not paying any attention to the others staring at them. “So I’m guessing now is as good a time as any to say I didn’t actually smoke weed in any bathroom. Ever. Please spare me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two or three chapters left. probably. idk things never go as planned lmao


	7. Final Stretch

The black-haired woman looked around the room for the third time that day and spotted the other girl who presumably tricked her. “Takanashi. Would you care to explain yourself? And where did you all get that fast food?” Mori chimed in before anyone else could. “Actually, ma’am, I got the fast food. Kiara tried to talk me out of it, but I went and did it regardless. That’s where I was when I asked to go to the bathroom.” Enma looked at her like she was crazy. “You walked all the way there? In less than thirty minutes?” “With all due respect, you saw how fast I can run firsthand. By the way, could you please let go of my ear? It hurts.” She did as was asked with a grimace and shake of the head.

“Whatever, I don’t get paid enough for this. You’ve earned two after school detentions for those stunts, congratulations. And Takanashi, you still haven’t told me where you’ve been.” “I was actually in the bathroom. Telling you any more than that would be very personal, you know? Unless-” The woman raised her hand to signal no more explanation was necessary. “I get it. Don’t cause any more trouble Mori. I have enough to deal with as is.” And with that, she was gone.

Said girl just looked back to the others with a shrug and moved to sit next to Kiara. Gura couldn’t wait any longer, and voiced as much. “Crisis averted, I guess. Now let’s dig in, I’m starving!” Everyone began enjoying their food and satiating their growling stomachs. Before long there were only two hours of detention left. 

Ina decided to be the first to break the comfortable silence. “I don’t know about you all, but I really don’t want to fill out this paper. Even writing random stuff takes too long.” Gura agreed with a fast nod. “My hand started to cramp earlier, so I gave up. And it’s sooo boring! Not even worth it.” “I have an idea,” Amelia said with a gremlin giggle. “Let us hear it, Amelia!” Kiara said excitedly, leading the girl next to her to reluctantly agree. “That laugh makes me nervous, but go ahead.” With confirmation to continue, she leaned in for dramatic effect and voiced her plan.

All eyes went wide as she went on, but everyone had to admit it was a better idea than most. They would only have to write one paper together instead of five separately, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll finish the whole fic after i sleep and go to classes, might do an epilogue chapter (or fic?) eventually depending how i feel later on. the other three girls didnt really get ship moments in this so maybe they will there instead


	8. Parting Ways

As soon as the clock hit three all five friends hopped out of their seats and walked out into the hall, chatting excitedly. Once they hit the front door they all exchanged contact information and their farewells with plans to meet up again soon. Gura and Ina started their walk back home on the path they arrived from, hoping their parents didn’t realize their whereabouts. Kiara and Calli walked hand in hand on the way to the latter’s house, keeping the promise made earlier to talk there. Amelia walked back to her grumpy grandfather, buckling up and resting her head on the window. Everyone got home safely, some more comfortable than others. Life was well.

The sole remaining soul in the building leaned against the teacher lounge doorway. She watched as they all walked out the door, raven hair swaying from the breeze that flew inside after the door swung shut. She told herself she was watching them just because she didn’t want to get sued from one of them getting ran over or something, but deep down she appreciated the five. They were strange, in an endearing sort of way. She walked into the library to clean up and collect the papers, but to her shock there was only one sitting on the middle desk. She picked up the paper and allowed herself a chuckle at the sight. In four different handwritings there was a brief but effective message. The last words she uttered before she locked up were said with a genuine smile. “Those brats.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was it. sorry for the abrubt ending, but i don't think i want to think about school anymore than i already have to lol. thanks to everyone who commented, left kudos, and/or read this story. probably would have deleted this after the second chapter if it wasn't for ya'll. stay tuned for my next story coming to an ao3 near you :)

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic lets gooooo. i dunno what ship imma go for with gura, ina, and ame, so ill tag it when i find out


End file.
